There's no place like home
by CayCullen
Summary: An AU story where Steve was Tony Stark's babysitter while Maria and Howard we're busy with the war. Tony and Steve are each other's best friends. They love each other very much and Steve hates the day he has to leave Tony, but he's not coming back this time. Not for a very long time.
1. There's no place like home

**Rating:**_ PG-13 (I do give you warning, this story will give you feels and will break your heart.)_

**Summery: **An AU story where Steve was Tony Stark's babysitter while Maria and Howard we're busy with the war.

_**Couple: **_Howard/Steve (one sided, and it's just jealous Howard.) Tony/Steve (friendship for the moment, but they'll get together later.)

**Authors:** TeamLadyCay: caycullen and ladyofgeekdom (Cayla and Nicole)

**AN:** This story was amazing to write. It gave me so many feels when we wrote it, I spent most of it crying it was so good! It is so very sad, so be warned! This will make you cry so very much. It made me cry! I don't cry much at fics, but I was crying my eyes out when we wrote this.

* * *

_There's no place like home_

_by_

_TeamLadyCay_

* * *

Steve was honestly thrilled to hear Howard and Maria had a little baby boy. It was nice to see something good come into this world even though such much bad was happening in it at the moment. But before he knows what's happened he ends up babysitting the little guy. He doesn't mind, Tony's an adorable baby. More like toddler now, he's just turned five and Maria says he's Tony's favorite person. Howard obviously doesn't like that. It was clear Tony preferred Steve over Howard and that was always a bit awkward. They are in Europe at the moment, at a Military base but of course Howard has bought a very nice home not too far from here and is living there with Maria and Tony. The reason they needed Steve to babysit is because they had been called in back at base. Howard went to issue new weapons to the army and will be returning, but Maria was recruited to be a nurse and won't be coming back for a while.

They always call Steve and honestly, Steve doesn't mind. He's not busy with the war at the moment and he liked spending time with Tony. It was around eight at night when Steve showed up on their doorstep. "Hello, Howard." Steve said. But before Howard could even greet Steve, he heard a familiar patter of feet and a shriek of joy. "Stebe!"

Five-year-old Tony Stark came rushing down the hall. He stood in the hallway and let out a shriek of happiness when he saw that it was, in fact, his Steve standing before him. He waddled over to him and wrapped his small arms around Steve's legs. "Stebe!" He cheered once more. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, buddy." Steve said, lifting his best friend into his arms.

Yes, a five-year-old was his best friend. Ever since Bucky died, Tony was the only thing that seemed to make him happy again. He had other friends, but they weren't Tony. He kissed the top of Tony's head before looking at Howard with a smile.

"Maria said to get in the car, she's ready go." He said and then he laughed when Maria honked the car horn.

"I'd go if I were you, when will you be back?" He asked and laughed when Tony's hands went to his hair, messing it up as he always tended to do.

Howard rolled his eyes at his Tony's behavior. It annoyed the piss out of him that he could never get to see Steve alone. Whenever he saw him, he was constantly cockblocked by his five-year-old son. It was also upsetting that Steve failed to greet him properly.

"Should be back around 11," Howard said. "Be sure to put Tony to bed at 9:30," he added quickly.

Maybe that way, he and Steve could have alone time. He would be home probably at 10. "Thank you again for watching him."

"No problem." Steve smiled and laughed because now Tony was hanging on his arm like a monkey.

"And I'll have him in bed by then. You and Maria be safe." Steve said kindly. Not even noticing that Howard had rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you and me could have a drink when you get back." Steve offered. It was the least he could offer to do. Howard was his friend too and he was worried Maria and Howard we're starting to think he liked Tony more than them.

"I'd like that, Steve." Howard said, lighting up. "I'd like that very much." He grimaced once his happy thoughts were interrupted by another honk.

"Well, see you later, Steve," Howard said with a small smile. He patted Tony on the head and walked out the door.

**oOo**

"Stebe! I built a castle of out legos!" Tony said, dangling on Steve's arm.

"You did?" Steve asked with a bright smile, he closed the door and crouched down so he would be on eye level with Tony.

"You want to show me?" Steve asked. He grabbed Tony's hand. "Come on, show me please?" Steve pleaded playfully.

"Okay!" Tony said cheerfully. He pulled Steve by the hand as he sprinted down the hall. He whipped around the corner and stopped in front of door. Tony hopped over to the door and opened it.

"Come on, Stebe! You're being too slow," Tony warned in a playful tone. "The Lego men are going to start fighting over all the advanced technologies if we don't hurry!"

"Oh, heavens no! That's horrible! I don't want them to fight." Steve said, completely just as into this as Tony was. But just to play with Tony he stopped in the middle of the hall and pointed to a picture hanging there.

"Ohhhh, look at that picture of you!" It was a picture he had seen many times but he was just trying to get on Tony's nerves.

"No! It's a trap!" Tony said in panic. He rushed over to Steve and tugged on his sleeve. Unfortunately for Tony, Steve's muscular build and heavy weight caused him to stumble backwards and land on his tush.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay, Tony?" Steve asked, with as much worry as Tony's own mother would have if she were here. It wasn't a bad fall at all but Steve was a worrywart when it came to Tony. There were so many ways the little guy could get hurt.

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized, wrapping his arms around Tony and lifting him up.

"Why you weigh so much?" Tony asked, more confused by Steve's weight rather than caring about the fall. He giggled as Steve swooped him into his arms.

"Are you fat, Stebe?" He poked Steve's chest and giggled in amusement at the squishy response.

"Stebe's fat!" He announced to the empty hallway.

Steve laughed, not offended in the slightest bit at all because he was just happy Tony was okay.

"No, I'm not fat. You're just really little. And I'm big and strong." Steve explained simply and opened the door to Tony's room.

"Wow. You really did make a castle." Steve said. Utterly impressed with how amazing the five-year-old had done.

"That's amazing, Tony!" He said happily, putting Tony on the floor.

Tony bounced on his feet. "Isn't it?" He said, beaming from the compliment that Steve gave him. It was the best whenever Steve was here. Steve actually cared about him and the things that he did. Tony's mom liked his creations, but she was usually busy with the housework or cooking to notice every single one. His dad didn't care enough to give him the attention he so desperately wanted, so, when his father had told Tony that Steve was coming to babysit him, Tony spent his whole morning and afternoon constructing the castle, just to show Steve.

"I made it just for you!" He said with a grin.

Steve smiled brightly. "Aw! That's so nice of you." Steve said, sitting on the ground and pulling Tony into his lap to give him a big hug.

"Thank you." He said, kissing the top of Tony's head. Tony was the smartest and sweetest child he had ever met. He knows Howard and Maria don't pay him very much attention which really upset him. Tony should have everyone's attention like he had his.

Tony smiled in Steve's arms. "You're welcome, Stebe!"

The Lego table and Tony's castle was in front of them. Tony wiggled an arm free and pointed to a Lego man on top.

"He's the captain," he explained. "He's the most important. Because he looks after the rest of the fighters and keeps them safe." He smiled. "Just like you do."

Steve smiled, blushing just a bit at how much Tony admired him. Steve still wasn't used to how many people looked up to him now.

"Well, don't forget about these guys." Steve said picking up a little solider.

"They're just as important, the captain needs them too. He can't take down all the bad guys by himself." Steve explained, putting the solider down.

"The man who built the castle is important too, very important." Steve insisted with a smile, ruffling Tony's head full of hair.

Tony giggled and nodded. "If ever need a castle, Stebe, I can build one for you anytime!" Tony promised. He remembered the words that his father would use on the telephone whenever he made a business call.

"I might have to move an appointments around, but I can do it!" He hugged Steve, snuggling into chest. "Just for you."

Steve laughed at Tony impression of Howard which actually wasn't that bad. He hugged Tony close. "Thank you, Tony. I had no idea I was so special." He whispered.

"You're my favorite person, Stebe!" Tony said truthfully.

Steve gave Tony another quick hug and then got an idea.

"Hey! You want me to read you the rest of the Wizard of Oz?" Steve offered with a bright smile. He and Tony read a lot of stories together. They were almost finished with the Wizard of Oz and after they were finished with the book, Steve had promised he would take Tony to the movies to see it.

"We're almost finished with the book." Steve grinned.

Tony looked up at Steve with wide eyes when he mentioned their book. It has been a while since Steve read to him. He tried asking his dad to read him the book, but Howard kept saying that he was busy. Tony took it to the next level and left his book on the counters and on the kitchen table, but whenever Howard picked it up, he only told Tony to stop leaving all his things around. Whenever his mother found the book, she would just put it back on Tony's book shelf. Tony was crushed, but decided that he probably wouldn't have liked them reading it to him anyways because he loved hearing the sound of Steve's voice.

"Yes please!" He exclaimed.

"Well, come on, Kiddo." Steve said with a grin, lifting Tony into his arms and onto his back, hold him very carefully.

"Stick your arms out! You're flying!" Steve cheered, making plane sounds as he ran into the living room. He laughed when Tony gave a shriek of laughter, giggling like crazy.

"The plane's coming in for a landing! Here we go!" He said and gentle sat down on the couch, pulling Tony into his lap.

"And we have landed." He tickled Tony and smiled when he giggled and told him to stop. "Okay." He said, smiling. "Wheres' the book?" He asked.

Tony's laughter continued until it faded into his childish grin.

"I hid it because I knew you were going to babysit," he told his best friend. "You're never going to find it, Stebe!" He said with a small fit of giggles.

Steve smiled at Tony's giggle fit. "Oh really? I bet I will." Steve said smugly. He sat Tony on the couch and stood.

"Is it under the couch?" He asked, getting on his hands and knees to peek under the couch. It wasn't there. He got back up and smiled at Tony's mischievous smile.

"Give me a hint." Steve pleaded.

Tony's laugh grew louder as Steve checked underneath the couch. He felt so clever for being able to outsmart Captain America. "It's somewhere yummy," Tony said.

Steve grinned, but didn't smile for long. Instead he pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Hmm, is it at the candy store?" He offered, he knew the answer, the kitchen. He just liked seeing Tony so happy.

""Why would you leave it a candy store, Tony?" Steve asked, eyes wide and a huge smile. "Someone probably ate it!" Steve said, crawling over to the couch and tickling Tony.

"No!" Tony laughed. Steve was so funny. "People don't eat books. They'd get paper cuts on their tongues!" He said with a smile. Instantly, he began laughing the moment Steve tickled him. "Stop tickling me, Stebe!"

Steve smiled when Tony pointed out when people didn't eat books.

"Okay, I'll stop, only if you tell me where the book is." Steve offered, smiling brightly as he tickled his little best friend.

"Come on, Tony." He said, laughing himself because Tony's laugh made him laugh. He knew where the book was, he just wanted to see if he could get Tony to tell him. It was more fun that way.

"Y-You're eeevil!" Tony said through his laughter. Eventually, Tony gave up. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

"Evil? You think I'm evil?" Steve asked grinning, but then he stopped tickling once Tony said he would tell him.

"You really think I'm evil?" He asked, giving a fake pout to the five year old. Steve knew Tony didn't really think that, but he likes playing with Tony. He likes being silly with him. It's honestly fun for him.

Tony paused and sat up quickly. "No!" He wrapped his arms around Steve tightly.

"You're Captain America! Super heroes can't be evil," he said proudly. Tony pulled away from Steve and tugged on his hair lightly.

"But if you were evil, Stebe, I'd be evil with you."

Steve thought about that for a moment. He wondered if that was a really sweet thing, or a really scary thing. It was a little both. Sweet because Tony would be willing to do that, and scary because Steve feels like Tony shouldn't be so willing to do that. He smiled, choosing not to think to much about it. He chose to smile at the fact Tony was playing with his hair. He kissed Tony's forehead.

"That's very sweet of you," he said. "But don't do anything silly because you think I would, that could get you into some trouble sometime." He warned.

To change the mood, he grinned and lifted Tony into his arm. "Tell me where the book is." He ordered playfully. "Or I'll tickle you again," he warned, rubbing his nose playfully against Tony's cheek.

"I just want to be with you," Tony said. "I don't like it when you're not here." He hugged onto Steve and nodded. "It's in the cookie jar!"

"Cookie Jar, very clever, kiddo." Steve said, hugging Tony close. He walked into the kitchen, holding Tony still.

"That's a big cookie jar," Steve laughed, opening it up and pulling the book out. He gave Tony the book to hold.

"That was a great, hiding place! I would have never found it." Steve said honestly. He would have spent hours searching the refrigerator and cabinets.

"Yeah?" Tony asked Steve with a smile. "Told ya that you never would!" Tony hugged their book to his chest. "Can I have a cookie for finding a hiding place that you couldn't find?"

Steve thought for a second. Maria had told him not to give Tony cookies after he's already have some after his dinner. But, it was just one cookie.

"Okay," he smiled. "But just one." He said, pulling out one cookie for Tony. "But don't tell your mom." He whispered with a laugh as they walked back into the living room.

He sat down on the couch, Tony in his lap. He was already hitting his cookie which made Steve smiled.

"Do you remember the last part we were on?" He asked, already flipping to the chapter.

Tony nodded, crumbs decorating his cheeks. "We were at the part where they meet the Soldier with the Green Whiskers at the royal palace."

"You remembered," Steve grinned, rubbing some crumbs off Tony's cheeks. "You're making a mess." He laughed, Maria was going to be so mad at him but he didn't care.

Tony had the biggest smile on his face and that's all that matters.

"Okay. I bet we can finish this book before your parents get home. Then, if we're lucky we can go to the movies and see it." Steve said happily.

He had already seen the movie and read the book, but he enjoyed rereading with Tony just to watch how he reacted to things. Steve began to read. And Steve didn't read the way a normal person would read. Because it was Tony he wanted to entertain him. He did voices and moved his hands around, trying to keep Tony's attention which he thankfully had at the moment. Steve makes it the twelfth chapter with the flying monkeys and finds that Tony has scooted really close to him, holding on to his shirt tightly.

"You okay, little guy?" He asked. He rubbed the back of his hair. "It's just a story." He promised.

"They're just...just so," Tony he hugged onto Steve's arm. "I don't like 'em," Tony said, burying his head further into Steve's plaid shirt. "Scary," his muffled voice squeaked.

"Yeah, they are, but they won't be in the story for a long time." Steve assured him, kissing the top of his head and moving on with the story. He made it to the end of the chapter where Dorthy throws a bucket of water on the witch and then melts. Steve laughs when Tony cheers and claps his hands.

This is why he likes reading to Tony.

Tony loosened his hold on Steve, feeling better about the story. He trusted Steve. Even if the monkeys were real, Steve would protect him. He leaned into Steve once more and continued to listen to Steve's voice until he is so tired, that he trouble keeping his eyelids open. Tony yawned and eventually fell asleep on Steve.

Steve looked down, noticing that Tony hadn't moved or spoke in a while. He was fast asleep. Steve smiled fondly at the toddler, it was a bit bitter sweet, Tony had fell asleep on the "_There's no place like home_," line. They had only one more chapter to finish. They could finish it later. There was always another day for that. He put the book down, and took Tony into his arms. He walked him back into his bedroom, Tony was already in his pajamas so he just laid him in the big bed. Steve, as he always did, laid right beside Tony, holding him close as he slept. The first night Steve babysit Tony, he had tried to leave the room, but he didn't like sitting alone in the house. He liked laying here with Tony much more.

Steve rocked him gently, humming songs his mother used to sing for him. Steve would spend the night if he could, would stay with Tony forever to be more honest. Tony was his best friend and he loved him, and he always hated when the night was over.

A smile curled onto Tony's lips as Steve held him.

Howard came home at 10:45. He sighed, no longer looking forward to his conversation with Steve. Maria was on a jet, on her way to a new army base, along with the new guns that he had issued the troops.

"Steve?" He called.

He walked past the kitchen and looked around in the living room. No sign of the blond man. He walked down the mall and rounded the corner. He heard a soft humming coming from Tony's room. As wonderful as Steve sounded, it pained Howard even more, knowing what the sad news that he would have to inform Steve. He quietly opened the door and looked at Steve as he held his son in a caring embrace. The sight broke Howard's heart even more. He almost wished that he reverse the serum transformation, so Steve could have avoided his fate, but it was too late. Steve had to go to war.

**oOo**

The horrible thing was is that, Steve never got to tell Tony goodbye that night. Didn't even get to say, "_I'll see you next time, kiddo_," like he always did. Howard told him he was needed back at base and the next thing Steve knows he's in Germany. Far away from Tony and too close to horrible things. He fights though. He fights for Tony so he can grow up in a better world. He fights for Tony and everyone else. He tries to find time to write Tony letters but he only gets to send one. It's on Tony's sixth birthday. That kills Steve more than anything, he hasn't seen Tony in a year.  
_  
"Dear Tony,_

_Hey, Kiddo. Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I can't be there to tell you. Captain America still has to fight this war. It's almost over. I can feel it. Soon, I'll come back. I promise. I hope you're having a good birthday. I made you this sketch of you building a big air plane. I hope you like it. Did anyone help you finish the Wizard of Oz? We were so close to finishing it last time. I promise, when I get back, I'll take you to the movies and we'll go see it together. Well, I have to go. Captain America has to get rid of the bad guys. I love you, Tony. And I'll see you soon._

_Love, Steve."_

He hopes and prays someone helps Tony read that letter. But hell, Tony's smart, it's been a year; he can probably read it on his own. Steve smiles at that thought, at the thought of Tony getting smarter and happier. He may not be there to see it, but he knows its happening.

"Come on, Rogers. The world does not stop just because you want to write a letter!" The Colonel snapped and Steve quickly handed his letter over to the postman and hurried off into battle.

**oOo**

Tony sat down on his bed with the Wizard of Oz in his hands. Each time he tried to read it, he found himself shutting the book, hating the fact that he had to imagine the words in Steve's voice rather than being able to curl up next to Steve hear him read to him. Tony set aside the book and walked over to the table where the Lego castle that he had built for Steve remained. It nearly doubled in size. Every day Steve was away from him, he would add a piece to the castle. Tony added his daily Lego piece to Steve's castle and moved the Lego Captain up another level higher; another level further away from Tony.

Howard was busier than ever. He was working on providing the troops with more weapons. He was trying to recruit some materials from other countries. He found three letters sitting on his desk. Two from Maria and one from Steve. Instantly, Howard opened the letter from Steve. As he read, Howard was confused, but soon realized that this letter was meant for him. It was meant for Tony. Howard sighed and sealed the letter back up. Steve would rather write to Tony than him. Howard grabbed the two letters meant for Tony and took them into his room along with a wrapped box. He walked into Tony's room, finding his son asleep with his head on the table with the tall Lego structure inches from his face. Howard noticed the dried tears clinging to Tony's face. He left letters and the present on Tony's bed and left the room to prepare dinner.

The next day, Tony awoke with a pain in his neck. He lifted his head and discovered a box on his bed. He rushed over to his bed with excitement, hoping the package was from Steve. Tony was disappointed when his eyes met the words "From your father" on the side. He opened it, revealing a Build-Your-Own-Engine set. He wasn't sure what to do with it, so he put it aside. Tony grabbed the two letters and his heart raced with excitement when he saw the fancy postage on one of them. He immediately opened the letter and began reading Steve's letter. After he finished reading, he rushed to his desk and retrieved a roll of tape and taped Steve's letter to the wall near his pillow. Tony went back to his desk and withdrew materials to write Steve back.

_"Dear Steve,_

_I dont want anyon else to reed me The Wizard of Oz. I mis yu. Yur cassul is still shiny. Yu shood see how big its gotten! It's real big now! I lawst 2 of my teeths. I didnt get any monny from the teeth fairee, but thats okay. I dont want money. I want yu to come back home. Please stay sayfe. I love yu too, Steve. Even tho yu are gone, you're still my favorit person."_

**oOo**

It was about a month later when Steve finally got his reply to the letter he sent. He was lucky he was alone because the second he saw that the first sentence, his heart broke and tears came to his eyes. The second sentence caused the tears to fall out. The third, forth, and fifth sentence turned him a sobbing mess. He felt like he couldn't breath as he cried, he tried to stop the tears, but he couldn't. His heart ached as he read that Tony had last some baby teeth but didn't get any tooth fairy money. By the end of the letter he crying like he had been shot, biting his bottom lip to keep from anyone nearby hear his cries.

It was just like Bucky had died all over again. That's how it felt. That's how much he missed his little best friend. No one could understand why he missed him so much, Steve couldn't even understand but he never questioned why he did. He just did and it hurt like hell to be away from Tony for so long.

He folded the letter until it was small enough to fit into his compass. He kept it there, the words, _'I love yu too, tho yu are gone, you''re still my favorite person._' Always greeting him in small print.

He never replied back. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how. He didn't know how to sit down and write something without crying.

Steve tried, many times when he found the time, he tried to write Tony something, anything, but he couldn't stop the damn crying, so he stopped. Whenever he saw Howard, which was rare as well, he practically begged the man to tell Tony he would see him soon. But he had a feeling that Tony never got the message. It didn't seem like Howard found it important enough to pass it on.

That's the thing, no one thought it was important. Just because he was friends with a five-year-old, they all though it was just Steve being kind. They didn't really think that Tony was his best friend. They couldn't understand. No one could. No one would ever get the chance to either.

**oOo**

A few months later, Tony ran out of Lego pieces. The castle was as big as it was going to get. There were 508 Lego pieces total. It was hard day for Tony because it was the day that he realized that there was a possibility that Steve wouldn't be coming back. Tears rimmed his dark brown eyes as he set the Captain and the very top. He spent the day mostly in silence, occasionally glancing at the castle, as if he was still trying to convince himself he was wrong and Steve was for sure going to come back. The next day when Tony went to contribute to his Lego castle, he remembered yesterday and felt his hopes deflate and reality settling in.

His only friend wasn't coming back. Steve would be at war for the rest of his life. It was time for Tony to move on. It took a week, but eventually, Tony opened the box of the Build-Your-Own-Engine set that his father had gotten him for his sixth birthday. He read the instructions alone and began working with all the complex pieces that came with the box.

By the end of the day, Tony had discovered a new talent.

**oOo**

Thing got worse. As they seemed to keep happening for Steve. Things with Hydra got worse and before he knows what's happened he's on their damn plane.

Red Skull is...dead? Gone. He's not here anymore and that satisfied Steve. He keeps the plane in the air by himself but sees that the bombs in the plane are about to go off and it will kill so many people if he doesn't do something. All he sees is icy water below. That's the only place to go. Down. Into the water before the bombs could go off. Before a lot of people died. This meant dying himself which was fine by him. He was just a kid Brooklyn. Just one person. He would gladly give his life to save others.

He gets on the radio, Peggy, his friend is trying to talk him out of this which she can't. Steve just asks her do one thing, help him get patched though the radio Howard had at his house for emergency. She does.

Steve opens up that compass and sits where he can keep an eye on it. He wishes he had a picture of Tony. Wishes he could see that smile that is now missing two teeth. He wishes he could see how much Tony had grew that year while he wasn't there, but he can't. And he never will. He's crying silent. He never thought he would have to say goodbye to another friend.

"Hey! Tony! Tony come in! It's Steve! Pick up, Kiddo!" Steve called into the radio, hoping Tony was home to pick up.

Tony was working on a car engine in his room when he heard the radio static out and was replaced with Steve's voice. He froze and his heart stopped. He got up and ran to his father's work room, which he normally wasn't allow in, but today was an exception. Howard had to attend an important meeting, regarding a trade with Britain. Tony rushed to the intercom and clicked the button on the side.

"Stebe? Is that you?"

'_He still can't say my name right_,' Steve thinks, completely and utterly happy that still hadn't changed.

"Hey," Steve said, so far doing an amazing job at hiding his broken voice.

"It's me, Tony. It's really me." Steve said rubbing at one of his eyes, he stares down at the icy water getting closer and closer. He hopes when he hits all this heartache of missing his friend would go away.

"How are you, buddy?" He asked, voice breaking a little that but he coughed, trying to cover it up

"Stebe!" Tony cheers. "I thought I would never hear from you again," he replied. He started crying, when Steve asked him how he was doing.

"I don't like this, Stebe. You've been away for a year. Can you please back home? I think the world loves you and knows that you're a good person."

Steve's crying once hears Tony's broken voice asking him to come home. Maybe he shouldn't this. This bad idea, but it's too late now.

"I'll be home soon. Okay? I promise, I'll be home soon." Steve lied.

That's the first promise he ever made that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep. He knows Tony must hate Steve for making all this promises he never kept. He never meant for all his promises to be broken. He always thought he would get to them. He was wrong.

"But...I gotta go away for a little while, longer, Tony."

A lot more then a little while. He was never back. But...maybe if he was lucky, or blessed, of gifted whatever you want to call it, he would live. Maybe he would live and swim out of this water with no problem. Maybe he would get to go home and see Tony. It's crazy hope. But he'd rather die with hope in his heart then fear and sadness.

"But I promise, when I get back we'll go the movies to see Wizard of Oz. Does that sound like fun?" He asked, crying hard now. He wished he was able to compose himself for Tony but he can't.

"Okay, Stebe," Tony said, slightly disappointed. He could hear the sadness in Steve's voice and decided that it was because it was hard to tell Tony all this. It wasn't fair of Tony to rip Steve away when he wasn't ready to come back.

"I love you, Stebe!" Tony reminded him. "Just be safe and don't forget that you're my favorite person."

Steve bit his tongue, hard to keep from a horrible sob from getting out.

"I won't. I love you too, Tony. Don't forget that you're my favorite person too. And you better be safe too, okay? Be good. Be smart. Grow up. Have fun. I'll see you later. When I get back, we'll finish that book. You fell asleep on the best part, did you know that? It was when Dorthy says there's no place like h..."

Steve's voice faded out and he was gone.

* * *

_The End...for now._

* * *

**AN: **Is your heart broken? Mine sure is hell was! But never fear! :) Me and Nicole writing a a sequel for this fic and it will be about Tony and Steve reuniting in The Avengers. We are aware that Tony would be about 60 years old if he was really a child then but we've chosen to ignore this fact and pretend Tony is the age he's in the Avengers. It's an AU, we can do what we like. :)


	2. Sequel: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**AN**: UPDATE!

_Hey guys! So many of you asked for a sequel and I just felt like a terrible person for not even trying to publish the stuff we already had. So, Chapter 1 of Somewhere Over the Rainbow, is up! Go read it! It may still break your heart though. But I promise, the pair is going to reunite soon. _


End file.
